wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:9061:500B:3F5A:C620-20190618204132
"And you step this way---no, no, Dewie, you're doing it wrong. Go to your right." Sundew growled in frustration. "Forget it. You can't teach me to do this in time." "The queen didn't get us a flat with a big dancing loft for nothing," Willow countered. "You are going to learn how to do this by the time auditions start, or this mission is a waste of time." They'd arrived in Pantala two days ago, where an undercover member of the Tree Nation had driven them to their new house for the next few months. And when Willow discovered the big open space at the top, she decided Sundew's audition needed dancing. As if being able to sing and act wasn't enough. Willow sighed. "Look, let's go through this slowly, ok? Maybe it'll be easier." "Doubtful," Sundew muttered, "but ok." "Great. So, remember during the what do you want from me part, you're going up the steps to the platform, so you're going to have to convey it through your voice, face, and arm movements." Willow backed up to the small set of stairs. "What do you want from me? Why won't you hide from me?" she sang, demonstrating. "What are you wondering? What do you know? Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?" When she reached the top, she struck a pose. "When we all fall asleep, where do we go?" Willow sang, her voice holding the same amount of intensity that Sundew had when she practiced the song nee dance moves. Sundew grimaced and shook her head. "I'm never going to be able to remember that." "Come on, you were doing amazing when you sang it!" Willow encouraged. "And during the verses, all you have to remember is to channel the villain energy and try and match the moves to the lyrics. Same during the bridge." "And what about the chorus? You choreographed a pretty hard dance for that, Garcia." Willow waved her hand. "It's not that hard. You're the one who chose Bury A Friend as your audition song, which will barely show off your voice at all." "Whereas you picked Never Enough, which is one of the world's most overly dramatic songs ever." She crossed her arms and glared at her. "The Greatest Showman is amazing. Got it? Good. You are now going to at least attempt to do the dance for the chorus." Sundew sighed and tried to move her feet like Willow had showed her. "Step on the glass, staple your tongue, ah ah---" She tripped and landed right on her backside. "Well, then," Willow said, sucking her lip, "Looks like we're going to have to do a lot more work than I thought." (Moon POV) Moon flopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling painted to look like a galaxy. Her first day had been much better than she'd expected---of course, if she had made just one friend, it would've been way better. Instead, she'd made five. Kinkajou was absolutely hilarious, though she could be a bit too much. She liked most of the same books that Moon did, although she'd never read The Lunar Chronicles. Her thoughts were like fireworks---loud, explosive, but bright and cheerful. The closest Moon had gotten to a friend like that was Cricket, who she'd technically never even met. Winter seemed kind of stuck-up and hostile at first, but when you got to know him, he was actually pretty chill---no pun intended. He'd also read a lot of the same books, though he said his fandoms were mostly show- and movie-based. He was also apparently super-competitive and pretty good at handling idiots. Moon got the sense that Winter was basically the protective big brother of the group. Peril wasn't as psychopathic as people made her out to be, though she could be a teensy bit scary at times. However, she did do really good fanart (she'd made the Good Omens shirt herself) and was an awesome singer. Her sense of humor was some parts dark, some parts crazy, and some parts similar to Kinkajou's. Moon considered her to be a cool person and an awesome friend---and it helped that she, like her, was a new girl. Qibli---oh, man, Qibli. He was incredibly smart, enough to make you wonder why he didn't skip a grade or six, and he was admittedly kind of cute---mostly funny. His crush on her made her a little bit confused---why have a crush on her of all people?---but it didn't mean she couldn't be friends with him. She'd just have to see if she liked him back once she got to know him. And Turtle... ok, he was funny, and likeable, and had a pretty big obsession with Marvel, but she couldn't get any thoughts from him. Not like Peril, where there was a wall of fire blocking her from her mind---it was just a nice, humming feeling, giving the mindset of a perfect blank slate. But Turtle wasn't like that. How come there wasn't anything? Moon didn't have a lot of time to dwell on this before her computer chimed. She opened it up and grinned when she saw the notifications. Finally, someone she could talk to who understood---well, two someones. MothOfTheMoon: Hey, you two online? MindAtWork: I'm here... Moon? LongForgottenStars: I'm here! I've got ''SO MUCH to tell you two.'' ----------------- Here's the new chapter, featuring Sundew's attempts to dance and Moon's Internet BFFs. I'll be featuring Cricket and Luna in the next chapter, as well as the DoD. Also, for those of you who are on Wattpad, I ended up posting something, FINALLY. It's a Wings of Fire Theme Songs thing, and there's only three chapters so far. Just search for "Wings Of Fire Songs" and "ZarityWrites" (my username on Wattpad, after one of my ocs). You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it. Hope you liked this chapter, and tell me what you think! ---Starry the NightWing